Murder Mystery
Details Walkthrough Murder Mystery is one of the most unique in RuneScape, because the outcome of the quest is random, so there is a reasonable amount of detective work you have to do on your own. However, there are plenty of clues to be found as to who the culprit is. Starting out First, talk to the to activate the quest. Then, enter the house and search the murder scene, which is on the east side of the . Inside will be a , which you should collect, along with the . Investigate the smashed window to find the . Go around to the various bedrooms belonging to the suspects to find a number of silver items, all contained within barrels in each room. (There are four rooms upstairs and two on the .) Look for: * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's Now, it's time to get your first piece of evidence. Go to the main entrance of the mansion, and go north-east until you reach the enclosure. Investigate the sturdy wooden gate for more information. Next, go to the gardener's shed (the small house on the ground level, west side of the outside of the mansion) and investigate the sacks to find . Take seven of these. Go to the kitchen, and fill your pot with flour. Use it on the criminal's dagger; then, use the dagger on a piece of flypaper to get an . Dust each silver item with more flour, and use the flypaper to lift fingerprints from the items; then, compare them to the print of the criminal's dagger you found at the crime scene by using the flypaper pieces on the first flypaper print you got from the dagger. Once you've got a match, you can drop all the silver items except for your proof. Note: You may want to keep the silver necklace since it is a unique cosmetic item and cannot be obtained after completing the quest. If so, you will need to drop the item before completing the quest and pick it up afterwards. Otherwise, the item is taken from your bank or inventory upon quest completion. You'll need more than just that for a conviction, though. Go to the entrance of the mansion, and talk to , and ask him who he thinks is responsible. Next, you need to gather info about the poison. There's a , who sells it inside of the pub west of the in . Ask him to whom he sold the poison, and he'll tell you that everyone at the mansion bought some. Go back to the house and ask the person who had the fingerprints on the criminal's dagger to find out what the poison was used on. Search the item they mention, detailed here: * Anna - Compost heap * Bob - Beehive in cow pen * Frank - Family Crest, east of the front door * David - Spider nest, upstairs between the two rooms with three beds each in them * Carol - Sinclair mansion drain, west of the front door * Elizabeth - The fountain You'll find that the subject was lying and didn't use their poison on what they had said they did. Go back and talk to a guard and tell him you know who did it. Use the fingerprints of the person that did it on the unknown fingerprint. Show him the fingerprints, tell him about the poison, and show him the thread from the windowsill, since its colour will be a match to an article of the guilty party's clothing. Case closed! '''Note: '''The guard will take the evidence from you. If you dusted the silver necklace you wanted to keep with flour, drop it before talking to the guard. Rewards Crafting experience *2,000 Coins }} Required for completing * *